The extraction of immunoglobulins and other proteins from source liquids, which are primarily mammalian bodily fluids or cell culture harvest, is of value in obtaining the proteins in a sufficiently concentrated or purified form for diagnostic and therapeutic uses as well as laboratory studies in general. Purifications of native or recombinant proteins, and particularly immunoglobulins, often suffer however from such factors as low yield, the use of costly separation media, the leaching of separation media into the product, and concerns for the safe disposal of extraneous materials used in the extraction process.